


Distress

by Eoilock



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Hina, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Why do I torture my baby?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoilock/pseuds/Eoilock
Summary: Hina's having a rough time and comes to her girlfriend for some emotional support.





	Distress

**Author's Note:**

> Hina is absolutely autistic you can rip this truth from my cold dead hands

The door to the Pastel Pallets practice room broke Aya’s concentration from her late night practice. Hina slowly walked in, her head hung low and the normal start-bright twinkle in her eyes gone, leaving the yellow irises pale and muddy. Her eyes were puffy, with very visible tear stains running down her cheeks. Aya immediately ran over to turn off the music before heading towards her girlfriend.

“Hina are you alright? What happened?” Aya was apprehensive, noticing how tightly Hina clutched the hem of her wrinkled blue flannel. She didn’t look up at Aya’s questions. “May I hug you?” Hina shook her head. “May I hold your hands?” She was slow to respond, but nodded her head and released the deathgrip on her shirt.

Aya gently put her hands in Hina’s, letting the blue haired girl take the initiative on how far and how quickly the contact went. Hina grasped Aya’s hands, firmly but not enough to hurt her.

“Do you want to sit?” Hina nodded again, and began to lower herself to the ground. Aya followed suit, going down at the same pace. The two sat there in silence for a while, occasionally broken by a siffle from Hina. As the sniffles became less frequent and Hina’s grip began to loosen, Aya spoke up.

“Did someone hurt you?” Hina’s only response was a non committal groan and some uncomfortable shifting. “Was it someone we know?” Hina shook her head.

_It must have been a fan than._ “Do you want to talk about it?”

A pause set over the two. “They said mean things to me. Said I wasn’t truly an idol. That I didn’t belong on stage.” She let go of Aya and curled in on herself. “They called me names.” Tears began to well up at the corners of her eyes.

Aya brought her hand up to wipe the tears from Hina’s eyes, stopping just short of her face before she got a small nod from in response. Aya’s thumb gently brushed the tears aside, bringing the tiniest smile to Hina’s face.

She brought her arms out, asking for a hug. “May I?”

Hina scooted herself forward into Aya’s embrace, wrapping her arms around her tightly. She rested her head on Aya’s shoulder, and was met with one hand on the small of her back and another in her hair.

“They’re wrong Hina. You belong with us. You’re an amazing guitarist and the kindest, sweetest girl I know. We love you here. I love you, Hina. And no matter what anyone says, that won’t change.” Aya took her hand and rubbed circles along Hina’s back. “Besides, you’re the most boppin’ girl ever.” A chuckle escaped from Hina at the comment.

Aya pulled back and looked at Hina. “Let’s get you home. We can stop to get some fries on the way.”

“Thank you Aya. For everything.”

“Of course. Anything for my shining star.”


End file.
